Rising Sun
by Kat-nii
Summary: RenamonxPiedmon- Renamon, Takaro's partner, has always been wanting someone to watch the sun rise with her. Someone that would care and love her. One day, she is at the park and sees a boy with his Piedmon. She notices that Piedmon is battered, cuts on himself. She sees a sad look in his eyes, Renamon decides to follow them, only to find out something shocking. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1 The Rising Sun

**By the way, it's Renamon's POV**

I sat on top of Takaro's house, staring at the now-rising sun. The sky was plastered with vibrant colours of pink, purple, blue, and yellow. The sun's rays shone beautifully on my soft, velvety fur, making it shine a bright golden. I smiled. I felt slight warmth upon my body. Heat from the sun. I could hear familiar groaning of Impmon, finally waking from his slumber. He was a very heavy sleeper, as I had tried to wake him up to watch the sun rise. But alas, he did not budge. I had been looking for someone to stare into the rising sun with me for ages now, but no one had seemed to want to, or even care for my simple wish. I sighed, closing my shining, azure eyes. I put a paw to my chest and shivered. A breeze waved through, brushing past my fur, sending a chill down my spine. The alpine trees near the house shook and shivered like a hundred cold and sad people whom were waiting. For what, you ask? Well, that I do not know, but they just.. seem like it. Now, I stare ahead, my eyes shining brightly. I hadn't realized it would be this cold. I mean, I knew it was winter, but I thought my fur would keep me warm. "Guh," I muttered, letting out a warm breath of air. I shivered once again. Jumping from the roof and landing on my feetpaws, I walked back inside through the sliding glass door. Impmon stood expectantly, looking at me. "Morning, Impmon," I whispered softly.

"Eh," the usually-grumpy Impmon said, turning away. "Morn' foxy." I strike him a glare, but he didn't notice. I hated when he called me that. It was not his place. I walked up to him and grabbed him by his red bandana on his neck. He grumbled in protest, swinging his arms and legs around in hopes to get away from my grasp. "Ey, put me down!" he said, frowning. I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "Calm down. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him, looking at the purple Rookie.

"Ey! Why'd you have to pick me up to ask me!" he said, finally making me let go of his bandana. He hopped to his feet and said, "Make me some toast."

I struck him a light snarl and sharp glare. Immediately nervous, he stammered, "I-I mean.. P-Please ma'am.." I grinned in satisfaction. "Very well," I spoke softly, walking from the sunroom, to the kitchen. I grabbed the bread from the pantry and walked over to the electric toaster. I placed the bread into the toaster and pulled down on a small lever. The bread lowered, and the toaster began to heat up. "You come get it when it's ready," I yelled to Impmon, whom was in the next room. "Fine," he shouted back.

I walked into the same room as him. "Do you know if Takaro is awake yet?" I asked the yawning Digimon. He simply nodded and said, "Eeyup. Just waking up." I glared at him suspiciously, as he had said that with a rather disbelieving tone. He shrugged. "Dunno." he said. I reached down and flicked his ear. Before he had a chance to chew my ear off for flicking his, I walked into Takaro's room and shut the door behind me.  
Takaro looked over at me, fixing her shirt's sleeves. She smiled. "Hey," I nodded. "Hello, Takaro." I said. Takaro stared at me. "Hey, um, would you go to the park with me today?" she asked. I nodded. "Sure," Takaro gave a grin. "Thanks. Len and Rin are coming too. Not sure about Angewomon." I smiled back. "Okay," I replied. From across the room, I could hear Impmon curse about his bread being burnt ever so slightly. I let out a chuckle and walked out of Takaro's room.


	2. Chapter 2 Pain Isn't Only Physical

Takaro, Impmon, and I walked to the park. Impmon rambled on with his complaints about it being too early, but I was fine with the time. "-I haven't even woken up yet!" Impmon whined. I leaned down and flicked his head. "Shush. You whine too much." I hissed at him.

"Eh so what. Deal with it. I deal with your mindless... Singing." he replied with an edgy tone. I stopped and struck him the darkest glare I could hinder. "Gah!" Impmon groaned, staring at my death glare. "Sheesh, you could kill someone with that stare!"

I continued walking towards to park, grin on my face. "Don't underestimate me, Impmon." I simply said. Once we reached the park, I leaned against a tree. I watched Takaro as she ran up to Rin. "Hey, here's Len and Angewomon?" Takaro asked her blonde-haired friend. "Len is sick and Angewomon said she has 'business to attend to'."

Takaro nodded in understanding. "I get it," she said. Takaro took her friend's wrist in her grip and dragged her to the tree house. I sighed and turned my head. Impmon looked at me. "Hey, I'mma go back home, 'kay?" he said. I simply nodded.

Once he left, something caught my eye. Rather, someone. I turned my full attention to a sharp looking boy, whom I presumed was around the age of fifteen. Takaro's age. I saw his disgusting glare and frown. I then tuned my attention to the Digimon next to him. A Piedmon with still-bloody scars on his lip and cheek. I frown at his sullen look and his contemptuous gaze. He seemed unhappy, but unwilling to express it. I saw that they were walking towards me, but I just crossed my arms and leaned against the tree, averting my gaze from them. The boy with the Piedmon walked past me slowly, staring at me. I heard a devilish chuckle come from his mouth. Immediately, I realized that he was up to no good deeds. The boy looked away. As soon as he looked away, I looked at them, their backs now towards me. I saw the Piedmon glance at me. I as surprised. Why? Because I saw a look of pleading and sorrow in his eyes. Pain. Pure pain. I quickly, looked the other way, as the look made my stomach churn. I sighed and walked the other way. It was none of my business, after all. I couldn't help but think of that Piedmon. He looked so.. Sad and helpless. What was wrong with him? Did he lose someone, did he do something wrong and was guilty about it? What? I didn't even know. Those scars. They looked new and fresh, like he had just received them. "UGH!" I groaned. I did not want to get in their business, but I would feel terrible if I just let that Piedmon's sadness go on! I grinned almost immediately as an idea came into my head. I would figure out what was bothering the Piedmon by following them! I quickly turned the way the two had been going, and saw that they were already near the Utsamora's Bakery, Takaro's neighbors. Takaro was lucky to live next to the bakery. I quickly began to sprint, as they were already turning the corner. I reached the street and ran through it, although cars were coming through. The cars honked and immediately stopped. Oh well, they didn't hit me, eh? I figured. I reached the bakery and ran on, turning the corner that the two did. I peered around, fortunate to see the boy open the door and walk in with his Piedmon. The boy slammed the door. I sneaked, walking up to the door. Grinning, I peeked into the house through an open window, my ears low. The boy clenched his fists and grabbed a butter knife. The boy threw it at Piedmon's face, scathing his cheek roughly. I let out a low growl, mouth in a tight snarl. How dare he! I was surprised to see the Piedmon just wince and take it. "I'm sorry, Jake." I heard him say in his strong voice. The boy, Jake, I presumed, glared sharply at Piedmon. "Next time, you better take it out with one hit. Or else I'll find a better Digimon than you. I've been looking around already. " My eyes widened. That son of a- I saw the Piedmon's gaze slowly turn to the window, directly at me. I saw sorrow and pain once more in his eyes. I let out a silent yelp and ducked. I ran away, fists clenched.

I walked back to the park, obvious rage burning like a fire in my eyes. How could a tamer be so cruel? I've never seen one like that boy, Jake! Takaro, now out of her tree house, saw me. "Renamon what' wrong?" she asked me. I walked past, shaking my head like nothing was wrong. Nothing wrong? HAH! Complete opposite, if you ask me. Digimon abuse? Never heard of it, but it's being committed. I blinked in surprise, stopping. Why do I care so much? I pondered. I put a paw to my chest and looked up. I held my small linen cloth in my paw and exclaimed, "'Cause it's my duty to make sure other Digimon are happy! Especially not abused!"

When I reached the edge of the forest, I heard footsteps, other than mine. My ears perked, alert. I walked into the meadow and sat down on a moss-covered rock. I curled up, tail brushing my snout. Suddenly, I heard a brave, yet weak voice ask, "Why did you follow us?" I looked up to see Piedmon walking towards him. He had more nicks and cuts on his face, one bleeding profusely on his left eyebrow. "Oh dear," I muttered, looking at him. "I'm sorry.. You just looked so.. sad. I wanted to see what upset you. I'm sorry for invading your space." To my great surprise, I saw Piedmon sit down next to me on a log. He stared at the ground, blood slowly dripping from his eyebrow. "No.. It's okay. I..It doesn't make me upset.. I'm used to it.." I climb from the rock and knell in front of him. With my paws, I removed his mask and laid it next to him. I put my cloth to his eyebrow wound. He flinched, moving back a bit. "Stay still," I told him sternly, though a soft look on my face. "I want to stop the bleeding before you die of blood loss." I knew he could not die that quick from a small wound, but I would take no chances. He finally stayed still and allowed me to clean the wound. He stayed silent. "So you are Piedmon, correct?" I said, pulling back. I looked at my now-bloody cloth and decide to put it to the side. Piedmon quickly put his mask back on. He nodded and replied, "Yeah. Thank you by the w-"

"Piedmon!" I heard someone shout. I turned around to see the Piedmon's Tamer. Jake. I held back a hiss as Piedmon stood up and began walking to his Tamer. "The heck were you doing with that mutt? You are supposed to kill any Digimon, not talk to them!" Jake yelled, punching Piedmon's side. I stood my ground, hissing. If it wasn't illegal, I would kill that boy right here, right now.


	3. Chapter 3 Medic! Medic!

**A/N:**

** Mike: Yes, they are. And thank you for the review. 3 I appreciate it.**

** All who have even read this: I would love reviews. THey make me feel all warm and cuddly inside. And it encourages me. 3 Aaaaaannd I'l love you forever. **

**Lyrics from 'Save You' by Simple Plan **

**A/N END**

_**Sometimes I wish I could save you**_

_**And there's so many things that I want you to know**_

_**I won't give up 'till it's over**_

_**If it takes you forever, I want you to know**_

_**When I hear your voice,**_

_**Drowning in a whisper,**_

_**It's just skin and bones**_

_**THere's nothing left to take**_

_**And no matter what I do,**_

_**I can't make you feel better.**_

_**If only I could find the answer,**_

_**To help me understand.**_

_**If you fall,**_

_**Stumble down,**_

_**I'll pick you up off the ground,**_

_**If you lose, faith in you,**_

_**I'll give you the strength to pulll through**_

_**Tell me you won't give up**_

_**'Cause I'll be wating if you fal, you know..**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

I watched as Piedmon and the boy named Jake walked away. I felt as if a wounded friend had just left, and now was never going to return. Yet.. There was something more that I felt. What.. What was this feeling inside me? Why was I once more, so protective over Piedmon? What is this? Something just tugged at my heart. An unfamiliar emotion tugged at my heart. I did not know this emotion, nor what it was called. I shook my head and let out an angry hiss. I drew my lips back in a snarl and stopped my left paw forward. After a few hours of sulking, I began stomping home, ears low and fists clenched in unkempt fury.

Once I reached home, I slung open the door. It was only three o' clock this evening, and I had already had an adventure today. Small adventure at least. I walked in to see Takaro with her blonde friend Rin playing videogames in the livingroom. Takaro quickly paused the racing game and turned to me. "Renamon!" she said, crossing her arms. She gave me an incredulous look, although I figred it was for worry. She chided, "I was worried sick! Even Impmon began to get worried about you!" I heard Impmon's odd voice call in a disgusted and disbelief, "No I didn't!" I uttered a light chuckle at his smart remark. I then focused back to Takaro, whom pointed a finger out the window. "What were you doing?" she asked, voice now slightly softer. I let out a growl as a reply, clenching my fists. My eyes narrowed, shining with hatred. Takaro put her hand to her side, and stepped up to me. "What.. Happened?"

I turned my face, averting my angry gaze. "Nothing," I firmly said. Impmon and Rin stared, Rin in awe. Impmon quietly said to me, "Did you get beaten in a battle?" Eyes wide in fury, I quickly looked at Impmon. I shot him a gaze that he knew meant '_Shut up._' Impmon looked away, frowning. He walked away quickly. Suddenly, Takaro gasped in horror. She pointed to my blood-stained paw and screeched in dismay, "B-blood! Renamon, did you finally snap!" I rolled my eyes. How could my own Tamer ask me that? She knows I wouldn't kill anyone unless told to by her or provoked enough. "No," I begun to say. "I did not kill anyone. I helped someone."

"Helped..?" Rin quietly asked with her shaky voice. Takaro glanced at me, light brown eyebrow raised. "Yeah.. Helped?"

"There was this Piedmon," I said with a sigh.

"A Piedmon, you say?"

"Yes, a Piedmon. He.. Was being hurt by someone who shouldn't hurt him." I said with a knowing glint. "His Tamer, I presumed."

"Oh dear," gasped Takaro. "Was he alright? What happened? How bad were his wou-"

I cut my partner off for the sake of my ever-loving sanity. Or what's left of it, anyways. "He's fine, Takaro. Don't worry about it." Then the thought struck Takaro like a bolt of thunder. "Holy crap, there's another tamer!" I rolled my eyes and walked back out of the house. I jumped on top of the roof, forepaws holding onto the dege, and my feetpaws resting on the top. I gazed around the city. I figured, what the heck? It's three in the afternoon, and I needed something to do. Why not go somewhere relaxing like the dried river? I jumped from the roof and landed on my feetpaws. I pushed up, springing towards the outskirts of town in large jumps and runs.

Once I reached the Sullen River, as it was called, I stood on the five foot bridge that went over the dried lake. I put my paws on the railing and gazed down at the empty stream of dirt, where the river was supposd to be. Then, I heard birds chirping lively tunes of revival. Music to my sweet, sensitive ears. I examined the empty stream more closely. "Hmm.." It would be a horrible thing to fall over or into. Seemed about ten feet. Oh dear. I sighed and turned away. I turned my head, looking for a place to rest. I grinned as I spotted a spot of thatch and plush grass hiddden behind trees. I walked over to it and laid down. I grumbled, as it was out of sight of the bridge, but it didn't matter that much, as I could still see the bridge. With a yelp of exhaustion , I fell asleep in the cradled thatch, avians singing their sweet lullabies to me.

It was already dark, sky already completely black, moon high and shining when I woke up. I heard footsteps and angry hisses. I raised my head groggily, blinking my bleary, sleep-enduced eyes. I saw in the minimum light of the lightpoles Piedmon and Jake. Jake seemed to be yelling at Piedmon, fists clenched in pride. I heard the boy yell clearly, "I don't want you anymore. I found a better and stronger partner." I let out a lowgrowl, my azure eyes becoming lit with anger. "Kumamon, come out." A Kumamon popped out from behind his back, grinning evilly. "I want you to meet Kumamon, a better Digimon with stronger Digivolutions. You're just an ugly clown who can't win battles worth shit." My eyes widened. He cursed like a sailor! What a disrespectful teenager! And how dare he insult Piedmon! Piedmon just stared, as if it was no surprise to him, but inside, he was emotionally dying. It pained him. Jake raised his fist and punched Piedmon, sending him flying at the railing. The old wooden railing cracked with a loud _ SNAP!_ I watched in horror as Piedmon tumbled back, falling into the ten feet pit. I heard a sickening _THACK! _of his body hitting the hard rock and dirt. Jake just let out an evil snicker. He threw Piedmon's Digivice to the ground and stomped it to pieces. What a horrible person that Jake was! What a douche bag! "Good riddance!" Jake yelled as he walked away, Kumamon striding after him.

I came running out of the bushes. I peered over the edge only to see Piedmon, lying motionless, blood on various parts of his body. My eyes widened as large as could be, I thought they were going to pop. I put a hand on the edge of the grass that rimmed the pit. I carefully, but quickly decended from the pit, my feetpaws scraping against the rocky terrain. I then ran over to Piedmon. Tears filling up in my hazy eyes, I knelt by him, knees being cut by the sharp rocks. I lowered my head, putting my head on Piedmon's chest. I put my arms across his chest and hugged him. "P-Piedmon.. I barely knew you.." I whispered, tears flowing like a river from my eyes. His unique yellow eyes slowly opened to stared at me. "R-Renamon.." he wheezed, hard for him to speak. He cough up blood. I looked into his eyes, tears falling onto his chest. "I'm sorry, Piedmon.." I whisper quietly. Piedmon's eyes lulled in the back of his head as his head fell limp. Frantically, I put my ear to his chest and heard a repeated thumping. "Thank God," I muttered, putting a hand on my muzzle. I looked at Piedmon and panicked. He needed help. FAST.


	4. Chapter 4 I'm With You

A/N

PiedmonFan: Knew it! X3 Especailly after those pictures I drew. Yes, multiple. *glomps*

Mike: Sehr gut (Very good). No one likes Jake, he's a douchebag. And it's fine. ^^ Thanks for the multiple reviews, I appreciate it.

Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne

_**I'm standing on a bridge**_

_**I'm waiting in the dark**_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

_**There's nothing but the rain**_

_**No footsteps on the ground**_

_**I'm listening but there's no sound**_

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you!**_

End A/N

"Piedmon.. No.." I whimpered, putting a soft white paw on his scarred cheek. I raised my head and let out a cry of anguish. "HELP!" Angewomon hummed her favourite lullaby. She looked up, hearing my call. She dropped her golden daisies, which she was gathering for Rin's mother's wedding. Too bad daisies were rare around this time of year. She looked around for the source of my cry. "Renamon..?" she muttered to herself. "Help, please!" I cried out once more, my sobs now stammered chokes. Angewomon quickly began flying to the bridge. When she reached the broken-railed bridge, Angewomon gasped. She flew own to me, eyes wide. "Oh my, what happened, Renamon?"

I said in a painful groan, "His tamer.. Pushed him off.. Help, Angewomon! He has wounds I cannot fix!" Angewomon nodded. She knelt down by Piedmon and put her gloved hands on his chest and left leg. I looked at Piedmon's face. His beautiful porcelain cheeks now bloody and scarred from the mistakes of another. I put my paw on his hand. Gasping, I felt Piedmon slightly squeeze to my hand. My ears perked and I wore a smile. I marveled at Piedmon, eyes sparkling in happiness. _H-he.. He's alive! _I watched as Angewomon's hands glowed. Piedmon let out a light moan, grimacing. "You'll be fine, Piedmon.." I whispered into his ear. Angewomon looked up at me. "I have reconstructed his bones in his broken leg, but it will not be fully healed until a few days. There are some wounds that take time to heal on their own. His chest was pretty beat up, might still ache.. A lot.. I wouldn't suggest him walking. He also has a few head wounds, which are not that major."

I nodded in understanding. I put my paw on his cheek. My eyes widened in confusion. He was exceptionally warm, which was unusual, for it was winter, and there was much snow around. I saw him shiver. _Poor Piedmon.. _ I thought with a frown. I then turn my head towards Angewomon. "Thank you, but could you do me another huge favor?" I asked with a slight grimace.  
Angewomon motioned for me to ask my question with a flick of a slender hand.  
"Could you please, please fly him to Takaro's house..? I don't think he can walk, and I can't carry him.." I asked with a hopeful, and forced smile.

The Angel Digimon sighed. "Yes," the blonde Digimon said. She stood up and leaned forward, picking Piedmon up. "Oh dear.." she muttered. _I'm sure glad I can fly.. _The Digimon's white wings spread, shimmering elegantly in the moon. Angewomon jumped up and took off flying towards Takaro's residence on Dunbar Road. I looked up at Angewomon carrying Piedmon in her arms. I took off running, tail swaying as I sprinted towards Dunbar Road. The feeling of the cold white snow hitting my scarred pawpads felt nice, and for once this day, I gave a genuine smile.

Once we reached my tamer's house, Angewomon landed in the yard, Piedmon lightly winced in Angewomon's grasp. I ran up to Angewomon, panting. "Thank... You.. You can.. Leave him.. in.. Mr. Katsumori's old.. office.. Through the glass door.." I said between gasps of breath. I put my paws on my knees and inhaled deeply. I watched Angewomon open and walk through the sliding glass door with Piedmon in her arms. She walked into the office, walking past Impmon and Takaro, whom were playing video games. The angel Digimon set Piedmon down on the bed pallet. I followed Angewomon in, shutting the wooden door. I walked up to Piedmon and sat down beside him. I looked at him in pity. Putting a light paw on his forehead, I felt that he was burning up. My eyes widened when I realized it. Fever. I removed my paw and watched Angewomon walk out, shutting the door. She flew back to her home. I turned my gaze to Piedmon, eyes shining iin worry. I laid two blankets over him, seeing that he was shivering, teeth chattering. "Oh dear," I whimpered. I quickly trotted into the washbasin, grabbing a blue washcloth. I wet the washcloth in the sink and wrung it out, still leaving it damp and cold. I walked back to the injured Digimon to see that he was trying to sit up by pressing his hands against the carpet. "Careful, Piedmon," I whispered, walking up to him. He laid back down, letting of a cry of pain. "Nnngh," he groaned, gazing at me with his miserable clouded eyes. I carefully laid the washcloth around his neck. "Why.." he asked his voice pained, "are you helping me..?"

"Because," I simply said with a smile.

He didn't bother to complain about my false reply due to exhaustion. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. I smiled. He looked so very peaceful when sleeping. I put my paw on his soft cheek and stroked it. Suddenly, a bright blush spread across my snout. I quickly removed my paw from his face and looked the other way. What was I _doing_! I barely even knew him and here I was, stroking his face. I looked down. That feeling had been throbbing in my since he got pushed off that bridge. I dug my sharp claws into the carpet, growling ever so slightly. What was this feeling, and why did it only occur around this Piedmon? I let out a sigh and laid down next to the shivering Digimon.

I gasped in shock when I heard Takaro and Impmon come busting into the room. Takaro stopped in front of me. "What happened? Who is he?"

I quickly sat up. "He is Piedmon. He... His Tamer.. Well... He fell off a bridge, okay?"

"So that's the guy you were talking about!" Takaro exclaimed. "Is he okay..?" I saw Impmon scuffle over to Piedmon. He examined him and snorted, walking out of the room.

Looking at my tamer, I nodded. "Yes, he is the Piedmon. He'll be alright, don't worry. I'll make sure of it."

"Okay." with that, my tamer walked out of the room, shutting the door.

I laid back down, staring out the dark window. I stared at the midnight sky and sighed. I curled up next to Piedmon, his hand in between my two paws. I stared at him, smiling. Maybe I was beginning to know this feeling. The darkened sky, silent candles lit flickering in the breeze. Love. It was love. Yet.. What is love? I have never experience this kind of love until now. I have never let it into my life, for fear it would cause destruction and harm to those I care about. Maybe it was time to change that.

I soon fell asleep, smile across my lips.


	5. Chapter 5 Keep Holding On, Be Strong

**A/N **

**YAY! Chapter five! 3 Are.. Are the chapters too short..? . Also, please tell me if I ever get pitiful and sappy. I absolutely despise when people do that. It's absolutely horrible and retched. It makes me want to throw my computer out the window. So, yeah. But it's kinda hard NOT to get angsty while writing a romance novel.. :P Telling me typos you see would be nice too. Sometimes I feel like English isn't my first langauge.. Funny, eh?**

**This chapter was originally written when I woke up at five, went to my west window, got paper, watched the sun rise while writing. I was actually describing what was happening. 3 Such great of a feeling. All the lights were off, and it was just my brain, the skies, and that paper. And the silence was chilling. In the good way.**

**Hey Renamon and Piedmon.. I used to ship you two with a small canoe. Now it's the freakin' Titanic!**

** Mike: 3 Thanks. It means so much to me when you say its great. :3 Also, don't worry, Piedmon almost alway pulls through with his awesomeness.**

**I love Avril Lavigne, her songs have great meanings. She's also great in Burlesque.**

**Song: Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne**

_**You're not alone**_

_**Together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**_

_**When it gets cold**_

_**And it feels like the end**_

_**There's no place to go**_

_**You know I won't give in**_

_**No I won't give in!**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.**_

**END A/N**

The sky began growing lighter shades of blue, getting paler with the groups of minutes. In the east the sun began peeking out from the horizon, streaming the large skies with glorious varieties of purple, yellow, blue, orange, and pink. Even pale blotches of white splattered across the sky. The mockingbirds begn to hum and sing their sweet morning lullabies as they flew across the city of Uchida. Around the grounds, snow covered the small city. I smiled, looking at the pink, feathery clouds that floated high in the atmosphere. They too, grew in quantity within time. The pink clouds soon began fading into a dark purple in the west. I stared ahead at the sun, now higher in the sky. I figured it was around six forty in the morning. The others would not wake till much later. Few variables of ten went by, the sun was now risen, golden beams shining down on the arising city. Why do I love watching the sun rise, you ask? Well, call me no 'hippie', but I visualize it marks a new day to learn, grow, and. Well.. Love. Like every blooming rosebud.

I was so lost in the moment that I did not hear, nor see Piedmon open and limp out of the sliding glass door that was to the side of the house. But I was done now. I had watched the sun rise for this day. I stood up and grabbed the side of the outter shingles on the roof with my paw. I hopped from the roof, landing quietly on my feetpaws. I looked up grom the ground and gasped. "Piedmon, you're not well enough to be walking! Especially not outside. You're running a fever!" I said watching him weakly limp away from the house. I hastily padded up to him and threw his left arm around my shoulder to support him up. Surprisingly he did not push me away, but nor did he react. Sweat dotted his furrowed brow, teeth chattering as he walked. "Piedmon, please stop before you get hurt.." I asked with a frown. Though, he did not yeild to my plea. Worrying like he was about to drop, I quickly stopped and slid in front of him. I brought his hands up to my paws and looked into his somber golden eyes. I cried out with clenched shut eyes, "Piedmon, _PLEASE_!" I opened my azure eyes, tears welding. He had completely stopped and stared into my eyes. He then looked away in shame. He shivered. Though he was sick with fever, and still aching, I brought him into a hug. "Listen, Piedmon.." I whispered softly, "I need you to stop and come back and rest.. You are not completely healed.."

Piedmon looked up into my blue eyes, his arms strictly to his side. "I can't.. I need to find Jake.." I looked at him, eyes slightly widened. The.. The pain I felt wavering from his voice.. The regret, sorrow, and angst. It was sickening. "Piedmon.." I began to say. But I was lost for words. I simply hugged him softly and whispered, "I'm sorry, Piedmon.."

Piedmon seemed to back away from my hug. He seemed uncomfortable, like he was not usually shown this affection. Damn it! I was doing it again! What has come over me? I let go of him, my paw still holding his hand. Piedmon's gaze met with mine. I gave a light smile. "I'll help you pull through, Piedmon. Even if you don't need it, or don't want it, I'll be there for you. Keep holding on." I said with a reassuring smile. I seemed to see right through him, for I knew that inside he was broken down and sullen. Mentally crying, I would call it. He just stared at me, eyes emotionless. I held my paw in his and began leading him back home. "Come on, you need to lie down."

He laid down on the bed mat, three blankets over him. He sweat profusely, yet shivered. I knelt by his side, putting a cld washcloth around his neck once more. "The coldness will cool your blood flow in your neck, making you less warm," I explained with a smile. I grabbed a wet washcloth beside me and began wiping the sweat from his face lightly. Piedmon simply closed his eyes and let me help him. He let out a sigh and shivered once more. "Thanks... Renamon." said Piedmon with a desolate groan. I simpered and gave a modest nod of the head. Piedmon looked at me as I walked to the room's washbasin and wrung out the washcloth. "Renamon.." he said.

"Yes?" I asked, glancing behind me at him.

He simply said, "Thank you, truly.."

I smiled brightly. "It's no problem, Piedmon." I cooed. I walked back to him and laid the green washcloth on his forehead. Noticing that his neck's washcloth was getting warm from his neck, I replaced it with another cold and damp washcloth. With a sigh, I sat down next to him. I brought my knees up to my snout and gazed at the wall. "Feeling any better, Piedmon?" I asked quietly.

"A bit."

"Good."

I looked at the floor, resting my muzzle on my knees. "Hey Piedmon?" I quietly began. "Are you hungry?"

Piedmon seemed confused. "Food? I can have food?" he asked, eyes wide in surprise. Like it was somehow new to him. I looked at him, brow furrowed in confusion at his dumbfoundedness. "Jake never gave me f- I mean.. Yeah, I'm hungry.." Piedmon stammered, looking down. His eyes clouded, once more thinking of his ex-tamer Jake. I scowled at the mention of Jake and the remark. I smiled at him and stood up. "Riceballs sound good?" I asked him. Piedmon hastily nodded. I nodded my head and walked out of the room.

Minutes later, I came walking in with a ceramic plate with a dozen of riceballs that were plain white, a single piece of seaweed resting on the bottom. I smiled, seeing him dozing off. I simply sat next to him, crossing my legs. I laid the plate down next to him, grabbing one sticky riceball. I began to eat it as rice bits gathered in my mane.

After eating two or three riceballs, I knelt by Piedmon and checked on him. His neck washcloth had once more grown warm like his neck. I removed the towel and gingerly placed my paw on his neck. "Oh dear... Poor Piedmon is still burning up... Oh please let him get better soon.." I muttered to myself. I stood up and walked back to the washbasin with the green washcloth. I dipped it in the cold water and drained it out until just a bit still wet. Walking back to Piedmon, I laid it across his neck and smiled. I knelt by him, putting my paw onto his scarred face. "How could this happen..?" I mumbled. "Well.. Piedmon.. I'm in this with you. I'll help you pull through," I said with a smile. I tilted my head to the side, seeing him give a light smile. But I figured he was still asleep. Little did I know was that he had heard me. Felt me. "Must be having a good dream.." I said before walking out of the room. I went to the unused room next to Mr. Katsumori's old office to take a nap. I eventually fell into a light sleep.

_"You're not good enough, __enough..__ You're useless, __uselesssss... __" "I'll help you pull through, Piedmon." Piedmon stared around at the dark surrounding areas. "I found a better Digimon than you, __you..__" _His life was being tugged at by the heart between me and his tamer. Me, who would help him cope with his situations was obviously the better choice, but.. Piedmon didn't exactly know me too well. Plus, Jake was his tamer. That could never be forgotten- Yet.. It certainly could be taken away. _"You're useless..." _Those words rang in his aching head. Was he... really useless? Well, of course not. Everyone has a purpose, and is useful. They just have to believe that. _Jake punched Piedmon, sending him stumbling towards the railing of the bridge. The railing gave way, being old and battered. Piedmon stumbled back and fell to the bottom of the empty pit. _Damn that Jake. It was not in his right to do that to Piedmon. He may be his tamer, and can command him, but he cannot do this. Jake shall _pay._ Piedmon quickly sat up, letting out a cry of desperation.

My eyes shot open, ears perked. I hopped from the ground and ran outt of the room door. I flung open the door to the office and ran to Piedmon. I saw that he sat up, hands held to his sullen face. He breathed heavily, staring at the ground. "Piedmon are you alright?" I gasped, stooping next to him. He simply shook his head. It was most obvious of what pained him. Who could not be pained by someone whom stabbed their back when they were their weakest? I let out a heavy sigh, hugging him ffrom behind. I laid my head on his back as I wrapped my arms around his chest from behind. "Piedmon.. It's alright.. Just forget about it.." Forget? What was I saying? How in Samhell could anyone forget something as horrible as that? For fears of saying the wrong thing again, I simply held to him as he silently cried.

A week has passed ever since Piedmon had been injured and came here to heal. It has been decided that he would stay for just a bit longer. It seemed him and I had grown closer... Much faster than I have seen before. Maybe.. I was right to let love into my life? He fully recovered from his fever and wounds in this week, which I was very happy for. He smiled now. Smiled brightly, as if he had forgotten what happened to him. Yet in his eyes I could still that pained gaze. Just ever-so-slightly. But, I learned this from him; When you lost it all, a friend is someone to always turn to.


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayal Knows My Name

**Sorry I haven't been updating! D:**

**PiedmonFan- Thankies, Kanae-san! :3**

**Mike- Thanks! :D**

"Renamon, he _can't _stay here!" Takaro sternly said, crossing her arms. I looked at her desperately. For minutes now, I have been trying to convince my tamer to allow Piedmon to stay. Even for a blasted few days! I had grown awfully fond of him. Though.. Takaro is kind of right.. Piedmon has already spent two weeks here, you would have thought he had recovered a week ago. Thing is.. He did. He had recovered quite a while ago, yet I could not let him go. I was growing much attached to him. "Please, Takaro! Even just a few more days." I pleaded my tamer, clapping my paws together. Takaro let out a sigh. "No." My fur ruffled, my ears flattening against my head. I couldn't stand this! I couldn't believe what I was hearing; my own tamer refusing to do something so small! Yet.. It was bigger than I had realized.

"He's no trouble!" I said, voice growing fiercer.

Takaro looked at me, irate creases in her face features. "He can't, he's spent to long. Plus, we don't even know him well enough. You can't have him living here." she said back.

"You don't understand him!" I hissed. "I know him well enough! I trust him, and.. I like him. Very much, I do!"

Little did any of us know, Piedmon was listening to our entire conversation. He stood behind the wall next to the door of the living room, leaning against it on his back. The clown Digimon shook his head and quietly opened the door, walking outside and closing it on his way out. He didn't want to be a burden. Who did? Piedmon knew, or at least _thought_ that it was wise to leave. Yes, he too had grown quite fond of me. But he still did not want to be a burden. Mixed feelings boiled in him. Sadness, guilt, and many undefined emotions. Piedmon began trudging through the thin snow that covered the slick grass of the earth. He quickly ran across the street, and once he reached the other side, he continued walking through the snow. He modestly shivered, putting his hands in the pockets of his green pants. Head hung low, the discouraged Piedmon continued walking.

Piedmon finally reached his wary destination. Sullen River. The place of betrayal. Lies. Sorrow. Piedmon sighed, looking down. He walked up to the railing (at least the non-broken part anyway) and leaned forward, staring at the barren ground. How long had that river been gone..? About a few months, I suppose. It had happened one blistering hot summer when there was a drought. The water completely evaporated, and never came back again. He let out a sigh, thinking of his tamer. His ex-tamer. How could someone do that to him? How could someone be so cruel? Jake didn't deserve any Digimon like Piedmon, and how dare he replace him! And with a stupid fresh Digimon! Piedmon held his head in his hands. He felt as if he was about to crumble. His life was being torn apart- Yet.. There was someone he knew he could turn to.. Me. The Renamon who helped him when he was weak... Who cared for him. Who_.. loved him_. He gave a slight smile. Thinking of me.. Actually made him smile. Piedmon stared at the ground.

I grumbled at Takaro before walking out of the living room and to Mr. Katsumori's old office, where I expected Piedmon to be. I placed my paws on my hips and looked around. "Piedmon?" I asked expectantly. "Oh dear.." My heart raced. I put a paw to my chest and ran out of the room, going to the front door. I noticed it was open just a crack, and I could smell Piedmon. Yes, I know it sounds awkward. _Smelling _Piedmon. But still, he did have a very distinctive smell. It was the musky odor of sawdust. I honstly have no idea why he smells of sawdust, but he does. My nose scrunched up, smelling pinewood and sawdust. I threw the door open, running out. "Piedmon!" I cried out, continuing to run. His smell was growing weary. The wind hissed and howled as I ran through the pure snow. Golden fur ruffled and flew as I trampled the fallen snow. I felt so crushed, knowing Piedmon just got up and ran.. Though, I knew what I had to do. I had to find Piedmon and... Well. Honestly, I didn't know what I'd do after that. See, this is why I never fancied chasing after someone because you might not know what to do after you find them.

I had finally reached the edge of town, near the Sullen River. Piedmon's scent was faint, and I estimated I could only track him for a few yards more. Though, I had a guess where he had gone.

"Sad, my dear?" a lusty voice asked. Without looking towards the voice behind him, Piedmon nodded. "Yeah.." he muttered. "What happened, my sweet?" Lillithmon practically purred. Ignoring her flirtatious coos, Piedmon replied quietly, "He betrayed me. Replaced me with a Kumamon." Lilithmon came up from behind him and caressed his cheek with her claws for nails. "Oh my sweet, it is fine.. After all, you have me.." she purred, grinning. "I don't even know y-" Piedmon fell back, landing on the bridge. His eyes were wide, yet his expression told he was unconscious. "Perfect, my sweet.." Lilithmon cooed. She dragged Piedmon behind the trees near the bridge and tied him to a tree, using her darkness chains. Whatever the heck those were. "Now your vixen shall come and look for you any time now my pretty, and she shall be killed by you.. Or at least.. She shall think it was you." she hissed with a baneful grin. She lustfully bent down, putting her clawed hands on his chest. She kissed Piedmon, her normally blood-stained lips caressing his pale lips. The lust Digimon gave a sultry grin. "Soon you'll be all mine, my love.." she breathed into his ear. She grinned, standing tall. "Now," she said, clenching her purple-clawed fist. Piedmon let out a light groan, coming to. He blinked a few times, eyes finally focusing. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped, though nothing came out, as he could not speak. "Watch as your vixen gets crushed." She grinned horrifically, one fang showing between her lavender lips. Lilithmon's demon-like eyes fixed in an unforgiving glare, she watched as I began running towards Piedmon's clone. I ran up to him, the clone's back towards me. "Piedmon!" I called out, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why did you ru-" He slowly turned around, eyes in an evil glint. My azure eyes widened in surprise and horror as I began to step away. Voice quavering, I asked, "P-Piedmon?" The clone began taking heavy steps towards me, hands reaching behind his back and grabbing one of his four designed swords. He chuckled slightly, holding the steel sword in both palms. There was something different about this Piedmon. I just knew it. I knew he wasn't the real Piedmon. He couldn't be. All that I felt from his presence was hatred, lust, and death. It was absolutely sickening. Absolutely different from Piedmon. "Who are you, and where is Piedmon?" I hissed, hatred spitting from my words like venom. My azure eyes were kept in a hateful glare on the impostor. How dare anyone wrong Piedmon? _How DARE they_? Rage boiled inside my blood, pulsing with hatred for the impostor. I had known- I _do_ know what he has been through already. This was _enough._ The impostor chuckled evilly, yet I did not know that here was one Digimon behind this. One horrible, horrible Digimon. One who wished nothing but good upon herself. Lilithmon. The Lady of Lust cackled, sending the cackles through to the clone. It was all part of a general routine Lilithmon did to trick others. The clone grinned widely, odd eyes seemingly to target my movements. I took a step back and yelled, voice enraged,"Where is he?!" The clone just gave a satisfied grin. "I am him. I am Piedmon. Say, Renamon, I never liked you. No one does. You're useless. And foolish, might I add. Thinking you could take me. Pah. You're a fool for h-" Lilithmon's and the clone's speech were cut short by me jumping up and kicking the clone in the stomach. My sharp claws tore at his chest, ripping and tearing his shirt and even some bit of flesh. The clone grunted, taking a few unstable steps back. "Pah, now I know you're definitely not Piedmon, you damned soul." I hissed. I raised my paws as blue fire began to surround my feet and paws. A dark and powerful aura began to emanate from me, the enraged Digimon. I took a step back and gave a satisfied smirk. "Well? Aren't you going to...kill me?" I teased.

The clone gave a light growl of dismay and lunged at me, sword raised above his head for a striking blow. I hopped back, though the sword grazed my stomach, causing blood to fall from a long, deep cut. Of course, I paid no mind to it. The clone breath heavily, landing on his feet. He clasped the sword tightly and raised it again. I tackled him, causing him to drop the sword. I hissed in pain as the sword came down onto my shoulder, slicing a deep laceration. Blood dibbled from it. The clone lay on the ground, me sitting on his lower chest. I began to punch at his face and chest, nostrils flaring in anger. He pushed against me to get off, but I dug my claws into his arms. My claws pierced both clothing and skin, puncturing through his cloned flesh. The clone cried out in pain as he began to press harder against me. For a clone, he was pretty strong. I felt his tight grip on my shoulders. My gaze shifted to the sword now laying beside his head. I quickly released one of my paws and grabbed the sword and raised it high. The clone looked desperate, eyes wide in awe. I grunted as I slung it down into his lower chest.

Blood.

The crimson fluid now surrounded us. Blood painted my fur like specks from a snow leopard. The clone dissipated into dust, slipping away with the wind. I now laid my front paws on the ground, blood dripping onto the pure white snow, which oddly was not tainted with the clone's blood. An.. illusion? But, an illusion could not hurt.. Could it? I slowly got up and peered around. Nothing was left of our battle but my wounds.. And Lilithmon's. Lilithmon cough up blood, holding a long-nailed hand to her bleeding stomach. Bats silently surrounded her as she disappeared. She took the darkropes and twine along with her as she left.

Wind howled in my ears. Where was the real Piedmon? I gazed around and called out, "Piedmon?" I held a paw to my bleeding right shoulder which pained me so. I heard footsteps in the fallen and dried leaves on the ground, and they sounded heavy yet quick. "Piedmon..?" I asked again. My vision began to grow hazy as the wound on my stomach began to pulse painfully. Snow flickered and fell from the sky, blinding my sight range to about five feet in front of me. I saw a slightly darker figure walking towards me, and pick up its pace. I began to stumble back, vision bleary. I finally fell back, exhausted. I thought I wold fall onto the snow ore hit my head on the ground, but someone stopped me. It was Piedmon. I fell into his arms, eyes barely able to make out the shine of his golden eyes. I lightly raised a paw and put it to his cheek. "Piedmon.." I whispered. My hand fell limp as everything faded into black. All I felt after that was the soft touch of Piedmon carrying me in his arms, and the light snow pelting my fur. Though, I could have sworn there was a repetitive whisper that only I could hear. A disturbing, and horrible whisper.

_"You think you won. You think you're safe. You think you have him. Well, I'm coming back. Coming back for Piedmon. For my fiance. And to kill you.. Renamon."_


End file.
